


Go For It

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, everyone has a crush on Abel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack fic of the random background guy from <a href="http://starfightercomic.com/chapter_02_page.php?page=Chapter_02_Page_22.jpg">ch2 pg22</a>.  Poor baby has a crush on Abel and doesn't know what to do about it, so his fighter tries to give him a little pep talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go For It

**Author's Note:**

> [All](http://kurenai-tenka.tumblr.com/post/32805375762/social-construct-who-is-doing-the-mmm-ing-is) of Random Background Guy's [many](http://kurenai-tenka.tumblr.com/post/33209551216/mrsklemzak-kurenai-tenka-so-after-the-last) [appearances.](http://kurenai-tenka.tumblr.com/post/33660723811/okay-so-partly-because-the-original-post-has-75)  
>  Bazin = Random Background Guy, Aramis = his fighter

Aramis came back from training, sore and pissed with Titus and that little fucker off the Reliant, but at least Encke hadn’t run the rest of them as hard as those two idiots had gotten it.  Bazin was already there, blond head bent over his computer with a little frown, tapping out a report or writing to his mother.

“You want to get dinner after I get out of the shower?” Aramis asked as soon as the door closed, stripping out of his filthy shirt.  Bazin spent too much time alone, would have kept to himself and lived like a monk if Aramis didn’t drag him out once in a while to eat, still shy even though he’d enlisted months ago and they got along fine.  He gave Aramis a little half smile, chewing his lip.  “You okay?” Aramis asked.

Bazin blushed and glanced away, fiddling with his hair.  “Yeah, just—“ he cut himself off with a little frown.  “Just, I tried to talk to Abel like you said, I asked him for some help with a dataset, and he was really nice, but he didn’t even know my _name_ ,” Bazin said, and Aramis sighed.  Sat down next to his navigator and put his elbows on his knees, exhausted but not about to leave Bazin upset like this when he was finally trying to make friends.

“You just have to keep trying, Baz.  Keeler’s probably just running him too ragged to think straight, just like the rest of you.  So just, I don’t know, go for it and ask him to lunch sometime.”  Aramis gave his navigator a crooked smile.  “Besides, you’re too cute for him to ignore much longer.”

Bazin blushed but smiled down at his hands.  “You think so?”

“Yeah, of course you are, all the guys said they were jealous when they thought we were fucking.  Abel’ll be lucky when you finally talk.”  Aramis thought about that for a second, kicking himself for the trouble it was going to be to watch Bazin’s back.  “Just stay away from his fighter, though.”

“Thanks, Aramis,” Bazin said shyly, but gave him a real smile for the first time in weeks.  Aramis gave him a little punch in the arm and went to take his shower, wishing next time Bazin would get a crush on someone who didn’t have a fucking crazy fighter.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Diary of a Random Background Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546855) by [Kurenai_Tenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenai_Tenka/pseuds/Kurenai_Tenka)




End file.
